Mechwarrior Ranma: Trials of Chaos
by Tamphis
Summary: Ranma as a Mechwarrior. Rated "R" for languige.
1. Default Chapter

Mechwarrior Ranma: Trials of Chaos

Disclaimer: All right people, I want a full lance of lawyers on objective "Not-my-property", and the second lance of lawyers on objective "Owned-by-Microsoft-and-Rumiko-Takehashi".

Any questions? No? Good. Now proceed to nav "not-for-profit" and prepare to engage the opposing force, call sign: "Lawsuit"

Key: "Words, all auto-translated."

         (Thoughts)

         Comm./speaker and other electronic things that talk

Chapter 1: Processing.

            Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, lost in thought. Today had been 

Typical, really, what with the usual fiancée brigade out to marry him, and the rest of the wrecking crew out to kill him. This, of course, all happened during lunch, which naturally made him miss the rest of the day's classes. And people wonder why his grades were so low!!

Of course, Akane had to hit him with that damn mallet of hers for "flirting" with the rest of the girls. This, of course, set off the moronic duo of Soun and Genma, and forced him to listen to a tirade on how he should be more respectful to Akane, and how he should apologize by marrying her right now! The only odd thing is that Happosai hadn't shown up today.

Ranma's face contorted into an ugly snarl. (I'll just bet that he's got some sort of new plan to get me to put on a-) Ranma's thoughts were suddenly inteupted by the appearance of the previously mentioned pervert landing on the roof near him. 

"Ranma, m'boy, I have finally come to the conclusion that you don't respect me" 

Happosai's calm demeanor instantly had Ranma on edge. 

"It took you this long to figure that out, ya old letch?" Ranma scornfully replied.

"Just as I thought," Happosai paused for a moment before continuing, " Even though you're the best hope for the school, your lack of respect has forced me to… Discipline you."

This, naturally, made Ranma more nervous than before.

"What are you planning to do, freak?"

Happosai smirked. "I'm going to send you on a little trip. But don't worry, I'll be able to call you back once you're ready to admit respect for me."

Ranma's derisive snort almost chocked off as Happosai pulled a scroll out and began reading from it.

A pillar of light began forming around Ranma, and lanced up towards the heavens, trapping him within before he could even tense for a jump. 

As Ranma began to fade within the column, he could have sworn that he heard Happosai say, "Don't get killed."

……………..

            Ranma suddenly re-appeared in mid-air, directly above a battlefield. He had time enough to recognize it for what it was before gravity re-established its hold on him. The fall began with a scream of:

 "OOOOHHHHHHH SSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!" 

Throughout Ranma's descent, he had to continually twist and lip to dodge the incoming missiles. Fortunately, the beams and flashes of light were well below his current altitude.

Even greater fortune was that the battle was moving on past Ranma's intended landing zone. It had not, however, cleared of combatants, 

With a resounding CLANG, he impacted on the surface of a large, metallic, object. 

Blackness claimed him shortly thereafter. 

            Ranma awoke in a sterile, white room with four strange people standing over him.

Two of the people wore white lab coats with red crosses in red circles on the left shoulder. The other two were wearing an odd sort of uniform/jumpsuit, but the guy had more decoration on his than the girl did. 

"So, you awake yet?" the man asked.

"Unh… What happened, and where am I?" Ranma replied.

"You're on my mercenary jump-ship, where all my crew and 'mech pilots are. I'm the commander here, and my call sign is Specter. This here is Mags, one of my pilots. You're currently in the med lab. As for what happened, Mags found you passed out on top of my Fafnir. Care to explain how it is you got there?"

"Well, near as I can remember, the old freak used a scroll of some sort on me, and it sucked me up in this weird light. Well, the next thing I know, I'm fallin' an' dodgin' missiles, then I hit something, and now I'm here."

Evidently, Ranma's response was a tad hard to swallow, or at least that's what the ring of disbelieving stares suggested. Tension began rising, as every person there began forming their own opinion on how he got there.

Just before tensions could raise any further, one of the medics asked the million C-bill question.

"So, what's your name, kid? We need it for our records."

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome… Sorry about this."

End chapter 1.

Authors notes: Alright, I realize that there wasn't much mech fighting going on in this chapter, and that it may be a little short, but bear with me here. It'll pick up soon.

Anyway, if you all want to see what happens to Ranma next, you'll have to submit a review.

Also, I'm taking suggestions/votes on two things: the ship's name, and whom Ranma should end up with. Note: "Nobody" is a perfectly acceptable suggestion.


	2. Basic Training

Mechwarrior Ranma: Trials of Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: You read the one in the first chapter, right? RIGHT??? Well, I guess you didn't. So, here it is. I own neither Ranma ½, nor Mechwarrior 4. I can honestly guaranty that I have no intention of claiming any ownership of them, and if I did, the lawyers would probably suit me for everything I have, including my dropship and all my 'mechs. Life is so tragic, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 2: Basic Training  
  
Ranma sighed from within the cockpit of the Raven that Specter had lent him. The light circuit on Solaris had just begun taking off, and the promise of 2 million C-bill had lured out some stiff competition. However, that wretched lady, Boredom, had sunk her claws firmly into the young Saotome, and waiting for the starting buzzer was proving to be pure torture. It did, however, give him ample time to reflect.  
  
The disbelieving stares had finally dissipated after seeing his reaction to the view outside the porthole. His story was further re- enforced after demonstrating several katas and various martial art forms, including his Chi and Ki attacks. The final straw, however, was when he was in the mess, and in the middle of demonstrating the Saotome Speed-Eating technique, when a glass of cold water fell on him, triggering the curse.  
  
It only took him a week to explain that one.  
.  
  
Training to pilot the 'mechs was. interesting to say the least. Oh, to be sure, actually piloting one was no problem. The weapons, however.  
  
"Specter, Exactly why do I have to use guns? I'm a martial artist, damn it! Guns are against my code as well as being dishonorable!"  
  
Specter's expression hardened, and his next words were delivered with a force uncommon to the man.  
  
"Listen here, Chaos, you may be the greatest martial artist of all time, but this is the middle of the longest, dirtiest, and nastiest war to ever curse the race of man. Because of the weapons we now use, ground infantry is a thing of the past. You may be able to destroy FF armor with a touch, but when a light 'mech running at 120 KPH steps on you, what then? Where will all your skill be when you're a smear on some Raven's foot? "  
  
Specter paused, and took a breath. "Now then, if you want to fight, you use a 'mech. And if you use a 'mech, you use guns. If you want to keep up with this attitude, then I will gladly drop you off on the next planet we stop at. Now, Are we clear on this?"  
  
Stiffening, Ranma responded with, "Crystal, sir."  
.  
  
After the initial awkwardness had passed, Ranma soon grew to be quite adept with the weapons systems installed on the various 'mechs. Even though he was quite the gunner, Ranma was still a better pilot, and as such, did most of his training with lighter scout 'mechs. Eventually, Zyken Mao Loong, or Specter as he was known, reached the conclusion that even though Ranma was a good pilot, what he needed was experience. So he had Castle, otherwise known as Tiara Loong, set in a jump for Solaris.  
  
Upon arrival at Solaris, they entered him in the light 'mech jungle circuit. Which led Ranma to his current position, hip-deep in the middle of the lake, in the jungle.  
  
The announcer was droning on and on about some big-shot's cousin and how he was expected to go far on the circuit. Ranma just yawned again.  
  
Castle's voice over the com ripped him from his quiet reverie with a start.  
  
  
  
Laughter was heard over the com for a moment.  
  
The Buzzer rang, finally!  
  
With a quick scan of his active radar, Ranma leapt off towards his nearest target. A glance at the display showed that it was an Owens, a light mech designed for fire-support. As such, it carried a large payload of missiles and only a few beam or ballistic weapons. As he watched, it was seen to be squaring off against a Wolfhound, a light mech designed to hold lasers. LOTS of lasers.  
  
Smirking slightly, Ranma decided to help out the Owens a little. Throttling down to 0%, Ranma called up the scope and selected NARC beacon. He then patiently scanned, until the Wolfhound's head was targeted. And then he fired.  
  
Quickly disengaging the scope, Ranma watched as the streak impacted against the Wolfhound's head. And the Mech promptly turned and opened fire on him.  
  
Fighting down a brief period of panic, Ranma throttled up to 100%, shifted into reverse, and began firing his light pulse laser while backpedaling. The entire time, Ranma was hoping against hope that the Owens would take the hint. Eventually it did, but not before Ranma managed to back into a wall.  
  
Just as Ranma stopped, a salvo of missiles slammed into the back of the Wolfhound, knocking it over and under the water. Not wasting the opportunity, Ranma opened up with his own missiles and lasers. The combined fire proved to be too much for the enemy Mech's armor to handle, and an escape pod was sent rocketing over the arena.  
  
Grinning in satisfaction, Ranma spared a moment to look at his damage readout And boggled for a moment. Left arm and left torso redlined already? Center torso was in the yellow? How much damage had he taken?  
  
'Hmmm. Better lay low for a while.' he thought.  
  
Casting about, Ranma looked for a place to wait out the battle. So focused was he, that that the sound of incoming missiles failed to register in his mind. The sensation of being slammed into the side of the cockpit as a volley of missiles exploded against the side of his 'mech caught his full attention, however.  
  
+Damage, critical. Weapon, destroyed. +, The synthesized voice of the onboard computer pleasantly informed him.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Ranma screamed in response. Sparing a glance, he noted that the center torso was flashing, the left torso and arm were black, and the NARC beacon was destroyed. This moment of inattention cost him, though, and a laser beam caught him in the left leg.  
  
Throttling up to 100% and switching to forward, Ranma began desperately searching for any place where he could hide. Which is why the gauss shot from the side caught him completely off guard. It was also the final straw for his 'mech's armor, as the Raven ejected him across the Jungle, moments before exploding.  
  
During his short flight across the Jungle, one thought kept replaying in Ranma's mind. 'Specter's gonna kill me.' ________________________________________________________________________  
  
End Chapter two.  
  
Author's notes:  
Okay, you can cancel all those contracts out on me, I finally updated. The main reason this is taking me so long is that I'm fighting my way through college, trying to find a job, and dealing with a serious case of writer's block. Sorry!  
  
Anyway. I haven't got any pairings in mind, but I'm open to suggestion! In addition, at the end of the next chapter, I'm going to put a vote out to you, the readers, on where the 4th chapter should take Ranma. I'll get further into that in the next one! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this story! R&R is always welcome!  
  
Also, if anyone knows where I can go to get a history of the Mechwarrior universe, I'd welcome it! Just e-mail me the URL, please! 


	3. Statement

General Stament of Intent:

Due to the apperant demise of my muse, whom i am finally forced to admit is most likely lounging on a beach somewhere with some other author,I am putting this story up for grabs. If anyone wants to snatch it up and run with it, then by all means do so, and with my blessing. Just make a note of myself as the origionator of the story idea and have fun. Thank you for taking the time to read this bit of inanity.

Thank you.

-Tamphis


End file.
